


Push and Pull

by mekare



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Episode: s01e01 The Vulcan Hello, Fanart, Female Character In Command, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Gen, Pencil, Strong Female Characters, Women Being Awesome, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: "Captain, we have to fire."





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I watched Star Trek Discovery - yes I am endlessly disappointed that we didn't get more episodes with Captain Georgiou and her first officer. Yes I am going to fix that with fanart and hope fandom is with me on this. Make ALL the stories and ALL the art about these fantastic ladies!


End file.
